Unexpected
by miisfxrtune
Summary: What was unexpected was Chloé dragging her into a supply closet. However, Chloé shoving her against the door of the closet as soon as it closed behind them and kissing her on the lips...that was even more unexpected. *Rated M for future chapters*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I read a fanfic once where someone made Chloé a lesbian and had a crush on Sabrina and whatnot and I've been wanting to toy with the idea of Chloé being a lesbian myself for a while, so that's what this story is. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was having a normal day -well, as normal of a day as one can have when they lead a double life- and was currently making her way back to school after successfully taking down another akuma with Cat Noir. She dropped down in an alley next to the school just as her earrings gave out a final beep and her transformation fell, replacing the graceful Ladybug with the clumsy Marinette. Tikki flew down into Marinette's purse to hide and eat the cookies Marinette kept in there as Marinette walked along the side of the school and out of the alley. She walked around to the stairs only to be met by none other than Adrien Agreste, coming from the other side of the school.

"Oh, hey Marinette." He said, a nervous look on his face.

"A-Adrien." She squeaked. "H-h-hi. Uh, wh-what are you doing out of class?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He chuckled.

"Um, I uh...akuma." She stammered, and mentally face palmed. "I mean, uh, there was an akuma and I...went home! Yeah! To-to make sure my parents were okay."

"Oh, okay." He said, and began walking up the stairs. Marinette could only turn and watch him go while she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. He turned back on the stairs to look at her.

"Aren't you coming in?" He asked, confusion on his face and Marinette broke free from whatever trance she had been in.

"What? Uh, yeah!" She said. "I'm coming." She quickly stepped up the stairs and passed by him quickly to avoid any more awkward interaction and hurried into the school building. Adrien walked at a normal pace behind her, watching the bluenette in bewilderment as she practically sprinted up the stairs of the courtyard and to the classroom they both needed to be in.

Marinette burst into the classroom, causing everyone to fall silent and stare at her as she rushed to her seat.

"Sorry I'm late." She said as she walked by the teachers desk. "Got caught up during the akuma attack."

"Just glad to see you're safe, Marinette." Miss. Bustier said as Marinette sat down in her seat, her chest heaving as she panted from running all the way to the classroom. A few moments later, Adrien walked in. He gave the teacher an explanation as to why he was late, but Marinette didn't hear it. She had been busy getting her notebook and pencil out of her backpack to get ready to take notes on the lesson.

Unbeknownst to Marinette, there was a certain blonde girl who sat on the other side of the classroom who was glaring at her. Her glare only deepened when Marinette's tongue began to poke out of her mouth in concentration as she scribbled the notes down in her notebook as quickly as possible before the teacher moved on. Shaking her head to clear it, the girl turned back to the front of the classroom and continued doodling in her notebook while the redhead beside her took notes that she would copy later.

Before long, the bell rang, dismissing the students to lunch. Miss. Bustier called out the homework assignment as one by one the students filed out of the classroom to make their way to the cafeteria. Adrien walked out with Nino, both of them invested in a conversation about some anime show they watched. Marinette told Alya to go ahead without her, saying she would catch up. The brunette nodded before leaving the classroom to catch up with her boyfriend. Marinette finished putting her things back into her backpack and was about to open her purse to check on Tikki and see how she was doing when she was suddenly pulled up from her chair.

She looked to see none other than Chloé Bourgeois standing in front of her, looking irritated. The blonde released her from her hold and Marinette slung her backpack over her shoulders with a heavy sigh.

"What is it, Chloé?" Marinette asked. "I really don't have time for this today."

Marinette expected a witty comeback from the girl, or an insult about her hair or her clothes, those were the things she expected from Chloé. What she did _not_ expect however was Chloé grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her along behind her out of the classroom. It was then that Marinette noticed Sabrina was nowhere in sight, nor was Miss. Bustier.

"Chloé, what are you doing?" Marinette asked, but didn't get a response from the blonde. "Where are we going?"

She expected Chloé to drag her to the cafeteria, throw her down on the floor and say some things to humiliate her in front of their entire class, maybe dump a carton of milk over her head for good measure, but what was unexpected was Chloé dragging her into a supply closet. However, Chloé shoving her against the door of the closet as soon as it closed behind them and kissing her on the lips...that was even more unexpected.

Marinette froze and her eyes went wide as Chloé kissed her. This was unusual behavior for the blond and Marinette found herself wondering if the girl was mentally stable. Suddenly, Marinette's body seemed to regain control of itself and she pushed Chloé away as well as stepped away from the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked, and Chloé rolled her eyes.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing, Dupain-Cheng?" She sassed. "I'm kissing you."

"But why?" Marinette asked, realizing that her heart was thudding against her ribcage and willing it to slow down.

"Because I felt like it, okay?" Chloé sneered. "God, you're infuriating."

"Yeah? Well that makes two of us." Marinette retorted. "Besides, you can't just go around kissing people because you feel like-mmph!"

Marinette was silenced by Chloé's lips on hers again, and surprising them both, Marinette began to kiss her back. Her eyes sliding shut as their lips danced together. Chloé sighed into the kiss and pushed Marinette back against the door. The bluenette couldn't help the noise that escaped her when she felt Chloé shove her back against the door of the closet, and the blonde's hands found the hem of Marinette's shirt. They slid underneath the fabric and ran over the smooth skin underneath, and the bluenette shivered at the sensation.

Marinette's eyes suddenly popped open as she realized that not only was she kissing Chloé, but she was kissing a _girl_. While Marinette saw nothing wrong with people being gay or anything, she didn't think that she herself was a part of that and was filled with confusion. She broke the kiss and pulled away, taking her hands away from Chloé's waist where they had subconsciously placed themselves. Chloé looked at her in confusion as they finally got air into their lungs and they panted.

"I...I need to go." Marinette said. "A-Alya's waiting for me."

With that, Marinette opened the door to the supply closet and hurried out, closing the door behind her and heading to the cafeteria. Leaving a flustered Chloé in her wake.

* * *

"Hey girl, where'd you disappear to?" Alya said as Marinette took her seat next to her at the table they normally sat at with Nino and Adrien.

"N-n-nowhere!" She said immediately. "I didn't disappear, what are you walking about? I was...in the bathroom! Yeah! I was in the bathroom, definitely _not_ kissing someone in a supply closet."

"Okay?" Alya said, though it came out as more of a question. "Are you feeling okay, Marinette? You look a little pale."

Alya reached out to feel Marinette's forehead for any abnormal temperature, but Marinette caught Alya's wrist and held her back.

"I'm okay." She said, letting out a nervous laugh. "I promise. It's probably just the...lighting."

"Okay." Alya said warily and pulled her hand back, sharing a look with Nino and Adrien, who looked just as confused as she did.

"Uh, did you guys see how Ladybug and Cat Noir handled that akuma earlier?" Marinette asked, trying to change the subject. Thankfully, it worked and Alya perked up as she went on and on about the fight. Marinette's eyes wandered around the cafeteria only to land on a certain blonde haired, blue eyed girl as she sashayed into the cafeteria with Sabrina following close behind her. Before Chloé could notice she was looking at her, Marinette looked away and her cheeks turned pink.

What the hell was going on with her?

* * *

Chloé Bourgeois stared at the place Marinette Dupain-Cheng previously stood and her brows furrowed. Damn that girl. Damn her for being so...adorable! Why did she have to be so cute? Why couldn't Chloé just ignore the way her heart pounded whenever she saw Marinette come into school, or smile, or laugh? Why couldn't she just control herself?

Why couldn't she just like boys?

Contrary to popular belief, Chloé Bourgeois did _not_ have a crush on Adrien Agreste like she had everyone believing. No, her crush was on somebody everybody believed she hated with a burning passion.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

It frustrated Chloé to no end. Especially when she first realized her feelings for the girl way back when they were eleven years old. Chloé had been sitting at a picnic table in the park and Marinette had come out of nowhere and sat across from her.

_"Hi Chloé!" She greeted her. _

_"Uh, hi?" Chloé greeted back. _

_"What are you doing her by yourself?" She asked._

_"I'm not by myself." The blonde sassed back. "I'm waiting for someone."_

_"Oh, okay." Marinette said. "Who?"_

_"A friend of mine." She said. "He's homeschooled so he doesn't get out much."_

_"Oh." The bluenette said. "Do you mind if I wait with you? I'm still waiting for Nino to get here."_

_"Sure, whatever." Chloé said, taking her eyes away from the girl. Her heart was thumping against her ribcage, and she wondered why. She had never had this kind of reaction around Marinette before, and she was confused as to why it was happening now. _

_A few minutes later, Marinette perked up and started standing. "Well, Nino's here. I've gotta go. Bye Chloé!"_

_Chloé looked up only for whatever words she were about to say to die in her throat as she saw it. Marinette's smile. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The blonde could only wave at the bluenette as she took off and Chloé watched her run off to meet Nino with her eyes the size of dinner plates. _

That was the moment she realized that she wasn't normal, and she hated it. It took her a while to really figure it out, but eventually she came to the conclusion that she, Chloé Bourgeois, daughter of the mayor, was a lesbian. She never heard her father or mother talk about gay people or how they felt about it, so Chloé kept it to herself. Believing that if she told her parents she liked girls, they would kick her out of the house or...ship her off to some camp to 'fix her'. She had read the news stories about those places, and they sent eery shivers down her spine.

Nobody knew that Chloé was gay, not even Sabrina. Only she knew...well, Marinette knew now too, and that's when Chloé realized her mistake. She had been so desperate to know what it would feel like to kiss her, that she didn't even realize that Marinette could use those very same lips to go blabbing her secret to anybody she saw...including Chloé's father.

With wide eyes, Chloé exited the supply closet and went to the library to find Sabrina. She found her with ease and and pulled her along behind her with no explanation as to what was happening.

"We need to find Dupain-Cheng in the cafeteria." She finally told the redhead. "I need to talk to her privately."

"Okay." Sabrina said and Chloé released her hold on her. They entered the cafeteria, acting as natural as possible while still keeping their eye out for the bluenette. Chloé felt Sabrina tug on her jacket and point over to the back of the cafeteria. Chloé looked to where her finger was pointing and found Marinette sitting at a table with Alya, Nino and Adrien. Chloé told Sabrina she could go back to the library, and the redhead nodded before walking away. Chloé made her way to the back of the cafeteria and cleared her throat to get their attention.

Marinette looked up when she heard someone clear their throat, her head snapped up to see Chloé standing there with her arms crossed. Alya groaned.

"Can we help you?" Alya asked, annoyance evident in her voice.

"I need to speak with Marinette." Chloé said. "Alone."

"Well, tough luck. Because there's no way in _hell_ that's happening." Alya said.

"Yeah, piss off, Chloé." Nino said, and the blonde glared at him.

"I-it's okay." Marinette said, standing from her seat. "We can talk."

"Marinette, what are you doing?" Alya asked, and Marinette looked down to her friend and smiled.

"She just wants to talk...Alya." Marinette told her. "Th-there's no harm in t-talking."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." Alya said, and she began to stand up.

"No!" Marinette protested quickly, causing Alya, Nino and Adrien to pause and look at her curiously. She smiled and laughed nervously.

"I-I-I mean, she said she wants to talk to me alone." She said. "So, you stay here."

"But Marinette-"

"_Stay. Here._ Alya." Marinette persuaded, and Alya glared before huffing and sitting back down.

"Fine." She said. "But if she tries anything funny, you run." Marinette only nodded before turning to Chloé.

"After you." The bluenette said, and Chloé said nothing as she turned and began walking away. Marinette followed closely behind her, wondering what Chloé could possibly want to talk to her about.

Back at the table, Alya casted a worried glance at the two girls as they walked away. "I should follow them."

"No, Alya." Adrien said. "Chloé wants to talk to her privately. Besides, Marinette can handle herself."

"I _know_ that." Alya told him. "But I still worry. What if she-"

"Alya, believe me." Adrien said. "If all Chloé said is she wants to talk, than all she wants to do is talk. Okay?"

Alya pondered for a moment before sighing heavily. "Okay." Adrien smiled. "But if Marinette comes back with so much as the _slightest_ frown on her face, I will show no mercy."

"Fair enough." Adrien said, and the trio went back to eating their lunch.

* * *

Marinette entered the girls bathroom after Chloé and watched as the blond checked every stall to make sure they were empty and nobody else was there. After seeing that the coast was clear, she turned to Marinette, and the bluenette was surprised to see tears on the brim of her eyes.

"You can't tell anybody." Chloé said, and Marinette grew confused.

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You can't tell anybody that I'm a lesbian." Chloé clarified. "Or that we kissed. Promise me!"

"Chloé, I wasn't going to say anything." Marinette told her. "I wasn't sure if you were..._out_ yet and I didn't want to take that away from you. You come out on your own terms."

Chloé's bottom lip quivered and she let out a sigh. "Thank you."

Marinette only smiled at the blonde before speaking. "You're welcome."

Chloé wiped her eyes and went to leave when Marinette stopped her.

"I just have to ask you one thing." She said, and Chloé turned back to her.

"Okay." She said. "Shoot."

"Why did you kiss _me_?" She asked. "I thought you hated me?"

Chloé smiled sadly at the bluenette and placed her hand on the bathroom door. "I don't hate you." She said. "I could never hate you." With that, she pushed the door open and left the bathroom. Leaving a shocked Marinette alone in the bathroom, confused by her words and how they made her feel.

What on earth was happening to her?

* * *

After assuring Alya that Chloé had said nothing vile or cruel to her when they talked over a thousand times, the reporter seemed to finally believe her.

"Well, then what did she want?" Alya asked, and Marinette sighed.

"I can't tell you." She told her. "She asked me not to, and I promised her that I wouldn't tell _anyone_. That includes you."

"But _Marinette_!" Alya whined.

"Sorry Alya, but I don't break my promises." Marinette said, and the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "Come on. We've got to get to class so Ms. Mendeleiev doesn't yell at us."

Alya huffed in annoyance, but grabbed her backpack nonetheless and walked with Marinette, Nino and Adrien out of the cafeteria and to Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom. Alya, Nino and Adrien didn't notice the look that Chloé gave Marinette when she walked into the classroom, but Alya had to ask why Marinette was suddenly blushing when they sat down. Marinette brushed her off by saying it was just hot inside, and Alya accepted the response.

For now, anyway.

* * *

Ladybug sat atop of Notre Dame that night lost in her thoughts. She didn't even hear Cat Noir land behind her or notice he was there until his voice broke her free from her daze and brought her back to reality.

"Penny for your thoughts, m'lady?" He asked, coming to sit next to her.

"How did you know you had a crush on me?" She asked, and he did a double take.

"What?" He asked. "I don't have a-" Ladybug gave him a look. "Okay, yeah, I have a crush on you, but uh, why are you asking?"

"Just tell me." She said. He cleared his throat.

"Well, it was...during our first fight together." He told her. "Hawk Moth had come out of Stoneheart and was going off about his master plan or whatever, and then you got this...look on your face."

"A look on my face?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah. You looked so determined and you swung up onto the Eiffel Tower to confront him and de-evilize the butterflies...and in that moment I saw how brave you are. Ready to face thing head on and get the job done. Then, I saw how much you truly care about Paris and the people in it. You were so...selfless during it all. That's when I knew."

"That was four years ago." She told him, and he nodded.

"I know." He said.

"You've liked me for _that_ long?" She asked, and he nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" He asked. "What are you sorry for?"

"Well..." She trailed off. "See, there's this _girl_, and-"

"Whoa, _girl_?" He asked. "Ladybug are you a lesbian? It _that_ why you're always so uncomfortable when I flirt? Why didn't you say anything?! I would have stopped!"

"Cat Noir!" She called, and ended his rambling. "I'm _not _a lesbian."

"You're not?" He asked, and she shook her head. "I wouldn't care if you were. There's nothing wrong with it."

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it." She told him.

"Anyway, what were you saying about this girl?" He asked, and she sighed.

"There's this girl in my grade." She told him. "I thought she hated my guts...but she kissed me today."

"She kissed you?" He asked, and she nodded. "Like, did she force herself on you, or?"

"No, nothing like that." She said quickly. "She just...caught me by surprise is all. At first, I didn't kiss her back, but then..."

"But then you did." He finished for her, and she nodded.

"And I don't really know why!" She said. "I've never...thought of girls in _that_ way before and suddenly a girl kisses me and _bam_ my heart is racing the way it normally does when I'm around the guy I like and I just...I don't know. I'm confused."

"Maybe you're bisexual." He suggested, and her brows furrowed. "You know, where someone liked both guys _and_ girls-"

"I know what bisexual is." She cut him off, and he chuckled.

"Just making sure." He told her, and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"It's just...this is all new to me." She said. "A...a_ girl_ has never made me have that kind of reaction. I've kissed plenty of girls on the cheek whenever I greet them, and I've hugged plenty without any sort of reaction or thoughts other than friendly ones. What makes this girl different?"

"Well, I know nothing about her." He said. "So, you're going to have to figure that one out for yourself."

"Ugh, this is all so frustrating." She said, running her fingers through her hair and messing her bangs up. "Why now? I've been alive for nearly eighteen years and only just _now_ am I realizing that I might like girls as well as guys. _Why now_?"

"I can't answer that." He told her. "That's just the way life works sometimes."

"Life can suck on my middle finger." She groaned and flipped her middle finger to the sky. "You hear that life?! Suck on that, bitch!"

"Okay, okay." He said, bringing her hand down. "You've made your point. There's no need for name calling."

Ladybug scoffed and shook her head, letting out an airy laugh. "Sorry." She said. "It's just...this is a big thing for me...and for her. She's not out to her family yet...she's not out to _anybody_, really. I think I'm the only one who knows."

"Coming out can be scary." He told her. "Trust me. I've done it."

"You? You're...?" She asked, and he nodded.

"I am a proud bisexual male, m'lady." He said with a playful smirk and she snorted.

"Silly kitty." She said. "How come you've never told me?"

"It's never been brought up whenever we've talked." He explained.

"Well, how did your parents handle the news?" She asked him.

"I only came out to my mom." He told her. "My dad...makes it very clear how he feels about the LGBT community."

"Oh." She deflated. "I'm sorry." He shrugged her off.

"It's no big deal." He told her. "I'll tell him someday."

"Okay, so, how did your mom react?" She asked and a smile spread across his face.

"She hugged me and told me she loved me no matter what." He said. "And then she told me as long as she got grandkids one day she didn't care who I married or whether they were a guy or a girl. She just wanted me to be happy."

"She sounds like a wonderful woman." She said, and he sighed.

"Yeah..." He trailed off. "She was."

"Was?" She asked, and he nodded.

"She...disappeared nearly five years ago." He said simply.

"I'm sorry, chaton." She said.

"I'm okay." He told her. "I promise." She smiled at him and placed a kiss on his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for listening to me rant." She told him softly, and his chest vibrated as he chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Anytime." He said. "I hope everything works out for you and this girl. Truly."

Ladybug was silent for a moment, thinking something over before smiling.

"Me too."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there we have it! Marinette's realizing her sexuality and it's all thanks to Chloé for wanting some girl on girl action. I'll be delving more into Chloé and her feelings for Marinette in future chapters, and I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I'm really looking forward to writing this story :). **

**Review maybe? Tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Chapter two is finally here! So far the response to this story has been nothing but great and I'm happy that you guys like this story so far! Anyway, here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Everything around Marinette echoed as she sat in the cafeteria with Nino, Alya and Adrien during lunch the next day. Her eyes remained wide open as she looked across the cafeteria to the table where Chloé sat with Sabrina. Marinette couldn't hear what Chloé what she was saying, but judging by her facial expressions, it was clear Chloé was complaining about something. The bluenette found herself wanting to be the one she was complaining to instead of Sabrina, and her eyes widened a little more at the thought. Did she seriously just think that? Knowing Chloé, she was probably complaining about her father buying her the wrong color of nail polish. She shouldn't be feeling this way, but Chloé's words from yesterday echoed in her mind.

_"I could never hate you."_

She had seemed so...sincere. It was something she had never seen from Chloé before and thinking back to the look in her eyes when she said it made Marinette's heart flutter. She wondered if that was the first nice thing Chloé had said to someone in a long time...and she had said it to her. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her 'arch rival'. The bluenette's eyes trailed down from Chloé's face and zeroed in on her lips. She remembered the way Chloé's lips had felt against hers, and while their first kiss caught her by surprise, their second kiss when Marinette had kissed her back just felt...right. Still, Marinette wondered. If Chloé said she didn't hate her, and never could, then why had she bullied her all these years?

"Marinette!" Alya's voice tore Marinette's gaze from Chloé and Marinette shrieked a little in surprise, thinking she had been caught staring at the blonde across the cafeteria.

"What?" She asked, eyes wide in panic.

"I asked you if you wanted me to come over after school so we can work on out French Literature assignment together." Alya told her, and Marinette sighed in relief. She hadn't been caught.

"Uh, yeah." She said. "You can come over. My parents will be in the bakery working for most of the afternoon so we'll have the apartment to ourselves."

Alya smiled. "Sweet, we can gossip without worrying about them overhearing anything." She said, giving Marinette a knowing look.

"Y-yeah!" She said warily. "Totally. Gossip. Homework and...gossip."

"Ugh, girl talk." Nino said. "_Boring_."

"It's boring to _you_ because you're a guy." Alya sassed. "Hence why it's called _girl_ talk."

"She does have a point, Nino." Adrien said, chuckling. Marinette noticed immediately how her stomach didn't immediately do backflips when he laughed, and it confused her. Her heart rate had still quickened a little, but other than that, her normal freak outs that her body went through when Adrien so much as _breathed_ seemed to dial down on their own. The bluenette glanced over to a certain blonde girl, and wondered if it could be because of her, but could _one _person really change her feelings all within a time span of _one day_?

The answer was yes. She knew it was. The same thing had happened when Adrien had given her his umbrella that day in the rain. So, she knew it was possible, but the thought of not only Chloé but a _girl_ being the cause of such a change was still mind boggling to her. Liking girls was something she needed to get used to so she wouldn't freak out as much when one so much as walked by her.

"Marinette, are you okay?" It was Adrien's voice this time that brought Marinette back to reality. Her head snapped in his direction and she nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, fine I'm!" She said. "I mean, _I'm fine_! Just...distracted."

Adrien nodded, accepting the answer before going back to conversing with Nino. Meanwhile, Alya leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear.

"Distracted by a certain blonde right?" She asked, suggestively. Marinette reluctantly nodded and chuckled nervously.

"Yeah..." She replied. "Something like that."

Marinette hadn't lying last night when she had confessed to Cat Noir that she wanted things between her and Chloé to work...but she was having trouble with a couple things. One of those things being, coming out to her friends. Sure, she knew that none of them were anti-gay or whatever, but it was still a scary thing for her considering she never even thought she'd ever have to come out as anything in her life. Needless to say, she was nervous. Another one of those things was Chloé. She couldn't tell them that it was Chloé she had kissed if it was ever brought up seeing as Chloé wasn't out to anybody and she didn't want to out her to anybody, but if she didn't tell them anything, they would get suspicious, and Marinette really didn't want to deal with Alya in 'detective mode' as the brunette called it. The third thing she was having trouble with?

She didn't know how to tell Chloé that she made her feel something. She half expected the blonde to laugh in her face and sashay away, but then again, Chloé hadn't exactly been living up to Marinette's mean girl expectations around her as of lately if the previous day were any evidence of that. She didn't even know how to bring the subject up to her, and it wasn't like she could just casually walk up to Chloé without a care in the world like they were suddenly best friends. Then Alya, Nino, Adrien and everybody else would _really_ ask questions and probably wonder if the real Marinette had been abducted by aliens and was somewhere in outer space being probed on a mothership.

She huffed in frustration. This was so..._complicated_. She knew the whole aspect of her and Chloé's possible relationships would be difficult in the beginning, but not _this_ difficult. Is this how Cat Noir felt before he came out to his mother? He said it was scary, but this was beyond scary for her. This was actually kind of terrifying, and she found herself understanding how Chloé felt when she asked her not to tell anybody about her sexuality or what had happened between them. Is this how she felt on a daily basis? She wasn't sure.

The bell rang, interrupting her thoughts and alerting her that she needed to get to class. The four of them grabbed their bags and dumped their trays before leaving the cafeteria. In her peripheral vision, Marinette saw Chloé enter the bathroom alone, and stopped in her tracks, turning towards the direction of the bathroom.

"You guys go ahead." She told her friends. "I'll catch up."

"What are you doing? You're going to be late." Alya told her, and Marinette nodded.

"Just tell Ms. Mendeleiev that I'm in the bathroom." She told her. "That's where I'm going anyway, I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay, fine." Alya said, and turned to continue walking with the boys. Marinette walked into the girls bathroom and saw Chloé fixing her makeup, she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out when she realized she didn't know if they were alone or not.

"There's nobody else in here." Chloé said suddenly, not taking her eyes away from the bathroom mirror as she touched up her mascara. "You may speak freely."

Marinette drew in a deep breath as she took a step closer to the blonde. Here goes nothing.

"How did you know?" She asked. "I mean, how did you know you were-"

"A lesbian?" Chloé finished the question for her, and Marinette nodded. "It was little things at first. Whenever girls asked me at sleepovers what guy I liked, I had to come up with somebody random because I didn't like any of the guys at school, which I thought was normal at first."

"But?" Marinette questioned further.

_"But_," Chloé continued. "I started catching myself staring at girls. I would be in class and the next thing you know, I'm catching myself staring at a girls ass and wondering what it would feel like to kiss a girl or do other things. But the _real _icing on the cake though, was one day in the park when we were eleven."

"_Eleven_?!" Marinette asked. "You've known since you were _eleven_?" Chloé nodded.

"You had come over and sat across from me at a picnic table. You said something about waiting for Nino or whatever his name is. I had been waiting for Adrien and you asked if you could wait with me because you had seen me sitting all alone." She explained. "Then, when Nino or whatever finally showed up, you smiled."

"What does me smiling have to do with it?" Marinette asked, and Chloé finally looked away from the mirror to narrow her eyes at her for a moment before looking back to the mirror and continuing her makeup and her story.

"When you smiled, it took my breath away." She confessed, quietly and Marinette's eyes widened. "My heart pounded and stopped at the same time...it was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. I was confused about my reaction to it at first, but when it all came together in my head, I realized that not only was I a lesbian...but I had a crush on you."

"You...you had a crush on...on _me_?" Marinette asked, and Chloé nodded. Putting her makeup away and turning to fully face the bluenette.

"I still do." Chloé confessed, and Marinette's breath hitched in her throat. The bell rang, signaling their five minutes to get to class on time was up and class was starting, but neither of them moved to go to class. They stood there, staring intently into each others eyes.

"Wait." Marinette said after a moment. "If you've had a crush on me this entire time, then why were you always so mean to me?"

A look of guilt crossed Chloé's features before she spoke. "When I first figured it out, I hated the fact that I was different, and I hated _you_ for being the cause of it. I was angry because I thought that there was something wrong with me. All the other girls were talking about _boys_ they liked, and I couldn't do the same because _you_ made me realize that I like _girls_. I was angry at you because of it, so I lashed out at everyone, mostly you, though." She explained. "I never liked being mean to you, but in my head it was easier to push you and my feelings for you down and cover it all with my bitchiness than face my feelings for you head on. I didn't know how to truly deal with it all, so I just didn't."

Marinette was silent, not knowing what to say as she looked into Chloé's ocean blue eyes. All this time Chloé had been mean towards her because of her inner conflict with herself? Marinette felt her heart break for the blonde.

"I'm sorry, by the way." Chloé said, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. "For all those years of bullying you. You did nothing wrong, and you didn't deserve it. Nobody deserved it."

"It-it's okay." Marinette told her. "People deal with their feelings in different ways..that was your way of dealing with yours."

"Yeah, but it wasn't the right way." Chloé said. "I could have handled it better, so, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Marinette said, after a moment. The silence fell between them again, both girls wanting to speak, but neither knowing what to say.

"You made me feel something." Marinette said suddenly, and her heart pounded in her chest. Was she really doing this? "Yesterday, when you kissed me I...I've never felt anything like that. It was like, I don't even know how to describe it but it just...it felt _right."_

"It did?" Chloé asked, and Marinette nodded as he swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I thought about it a lot." She confessed. "And the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I feel..._something_ for you that I've only ever felt for boys. I never even knew that a _girl_ could make me feel that way until you...I don't know..._awoke_ something in me I guess? Does that sound cheesy?"

"Just a little." Chloé said honestly, causing them both to laugh for a moment. "But, you mean...you felt something?"

Marinette nodded. "It scared me at first, and to be honest it still kind of does. I don't even really completely understand _what_ it is that I feel for you but..." Marinette trailed off and took a tentative step towards Chloé. "If it's okay with you...I'd like to figure it out."

Chloé was silent for a few moments, taking in the words Marinette had just said to her and asking herself in her head if she was dreaming because there was no way this was real. Marinette was afraid Chloé would shove her away with some sassy remark and was subconsciously waiting for the insult to come. After Chloé secretly pinched herself a few times to confirm that she was in fact _not dreaming_ and Marinette _actually_ felt something for her, she leaned down and kissed her. Marinette drew in a breath of surprise, but kissed her back nonetheless. When they pulled apart, Chloé smiled at the bluenette.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked, and all Marinette could do was blush and nod. Chloé smiled at her again before walked by her to leave the bathroom.

"You leave a few seconds after me so we go into the classroom as separate times and it looks less suspicious, okay?" Chloé asked, and Marinette nodded. Chloé nodded back before pushing the bathroom door open and leaving. Marinette opened her purse and Tikki flew out to hover in front of her face.

"Are you sure about this, Marinette?" The Kwami asked her chosen. "Chloé bullied you for so long."

Marinette nodded. "I'm sure, Tikki." She told her. "Chloé was afraid of what she was feeling, I know what that feels like. Sure, it wasn't the best way to handle things, but she knows that, and I think she may start to change how she treats people now that it seems she's starting to be less angry and scared."

Tikki smiled up at her, "You know, I'm happy for you, Marinette." She said. "I hope everything with Chloé works out well."

"I've got a good feeling about this, Tikki." Marinette said. "Maybe my Ladybug luck is trying to tell me something." The duo giggled and Tikki flew back down into Marinette's purse as Marinette left the bathroom and began heading towards the classroom with a permanent smile etched on her face. When she entered the classroom and apologized to Ms. Mendeleiev for being so late and took her seat, Alya leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"What's got you smiling so big?" Her best friend asked, and Marinette's smile only widened.

"Nothing." She replied. "I'm just...really happy right now. That's all."

"Okay." Alya said warily and leaned back into her seat as she went back to taking notes. Marinette glanced to the front of the classroom and locked eyes with Chloé, who was smiling tentatively at her. Marinette smiled back at her and the two girls turned back to their notebooks.

Chloé actually started taking notes on the lesson, only getting distracted every once in a while with a certain blue haired girl who sat across the room. Everything that had just happened felt so surreal, and once again she was convinced she was dreaming. However, after pinching herself a couple times again, a smile spread across her face. This was no dream. This was real, and her heart fluttered. She silently promised herself that she was going to make whatever relationship she built with Marinette work, and she would eventually work up the courage to finally come out to her parents. This was going to work.

She would make sure of it.

* * *

Later that day when the final bell rang and the students were all leaving to go home, Chloé stopped Marinette before she left the locker room.

"Marinette." She said, and pulled to the side by the wrist. The bluenette let out a surprised yelp as she was yanked to the side, she didn't think Chloé was that strong.

"What is it?" Marinette asked her, and the blonde placed a folded piece of paper in her hand. She looked from the paper to Chloé in confusion. "What's this?"

"It's my phone number." She said, smiling. "We need to be able t contact each other _somehow_, right?" Marinette smiled and wrapped her fingers gently around the paper, encasing it in her fist.

"Right." She said with a smile. "I'll text you later?"

"Looking forward to it." Chloé said, before she sauntered off to find Sabrina and Marinette left to catch up with Alya outside. She quickly typed Chloé's number in and added her to her contact list before putting the piece of paper in her purse and walking up to Alya.

"Hey girl!" Alya said when she walked up and waved goodbye to Nino as they started walking to her house. "Ready to get that assignment done?"

Marinette groaned. "Yes. I want it _done_ and _out of the way_ so I can focus on the other stuff I have going on." She said.

"Stuff like what?" Alya asked giggling. "Drooling over Adrien's posters in your bedroom?" Marinette couldn't help the blush that spread across her face, she was going to have to take those down now.

"_No_." She said, a smile on her face. "I do not _drool_ over them."

"Right, you just bow down to them and worship the pictures like Adrien is some kind of god, right?" She teased, and Marinette playfully shoved her.

"I do not!" She giggled. "For your information Alya, I don't even really like Adrien anymore!"

Marinette slapped her hand over her mouth and her eyes widened when she realized what she had said and Alya stopped them where they were at the bakery's side door that lead to the apartment above.

"Whoa, _what_?" She asked. "What do you mean you don't like Adrien anymore? Just three days ago you nearly fainted because he accidentally bumped into you in the hallway!"

"Yeah, well...a lot can happen in three days." Was all Marinette said before opening the side door and ushering them both inside. She rushed up the stairs and Alya followed closely behind her.

"You can't leave me with something as cryptic as that!" Alya said when they entered the apartment. "Give me the details, girl! Who's the lucky guy who was able to tear your gaze away from Adrien?!"

"There is no _guy_." Marinette said. "I've just...gotten over my silly schoolgirl crush is all."

"Yeah, I _totally_ believe that." Alya said as they entered Marinette's bedroom. "If you're so over Adrien, _why _do you still have posters of him all over your walls?"

Marinette gave Alya a challenging look before she walked over to her wall and ripped the first poster of Adrien she saw clean off the wall, crumpled it up and tossed it into the trash. Alya could only watch with wide eyes and a dropped jaw as the bluenette walked all around her room and tore the various posters off of her wall and threw them away, as well as the one picture she had framed on her desk.

"Yeah, okay, maybe you're over Adrien." She said when Marinette finished her handiwork, crossed her arms across her chest and raised a suggestive brow at the brunette.

"You think?" She asked, and laughed.

"But so_ fast_?" Alya asked. "Another guy comes along and just _poof_ your feelings for Adrien are gone?"

"I told you Alya," Marinette said. "There isn't a guy."

"How can there _not_ be a guy?!" Alya asked. "It's impossible for there _not_ to be a guy. How _else_ could you have gotten over him so quickly?"

Marinette took a deep breath, it looked like this was it. This is how she was going to come out to Alya. Not exactly how she expected things to go, but nothing had really been going as she expected it to these past few days.

"Alya, there isn't a guy because..." She trailed off. "There isn't a guy because there's a _girl_."

Alya paused her rambling and her eyes widened as Marinette's words flowed through her ears. Had she heard her right? Did she hear what she thought she did?

"There's a..._girl_?" Alya asked, and Marinette nodded.

"Yeah, there's a girl." She said. "I'm...bisexual."

"You're bisexual?" Alya repeated.

"Surprise?" Marinette said, a nervous smile on her face. A big smile spread across Alya's face and she wrapped her best friend in a hug.

"Oh my god, Marinette!" She said. "I'm so happy for you!"

Marinette hugged her back tightly as the anxiety that had pooled in her stomach faded away. "Thank you." She said, and Alya pulled away and held her at arms length.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" The brunette asked, and Marinette sighed but smiled nonetheless.

"I can't tell you." She told her. "I'm sorry. It's because she isn't out to anybody except for me yet."

"Oh." Alya said. "You know what? That's fine. I'll know who it is eventually when she finally comes out, right?"

"Of course." Marinette said. "You'll be the first person I tell."

"I better be." She said. "She must be pretty special if she got your attention off of Adrien _and _guys."

Marinette giggled. "Yeah, she's...she's something alright." She said.

"Well, I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy." Alya said, and then she paused. "Wait, is _that_ why you had such a big smile on your face in class when you came in? You saw her before you came in?"

Marinette blushed as she nodded. "Yeah, I saw her before class." She said, and Alya squealed.

"Oh, I may not know who it is but I already know you two are cute together!" She said, and Marinette laughed. "Wait, so...how did this all start? You and her?"

Marinette bit her lip. "Well...it just kind of did." She explained. "She pulled me into a supply closet, kissed me, and that was that."

"So, she just kissed you out of the blue?" Alya asked, and Marinette nodded. "What was it like? Kissing her?"

"Oh, Alya, I can't even describe it, it was so...magical." She said. "At first, I didn't kiss her back because I didn't know I even felt that way about girls, but I eventually did kiss her back and it was like fireworks exploded everywhere."

"Oh, girl you've got it _bad_." Alya said, and Marinette chuckled.

"I wouldn't go _that _far." Marinette said. "This all happened just yesterday."

"Yesterday?!" Alya asked, and Marinette nodded. "Is _that_ why you were acting so weird after lunch?"

Marinette nodded again. "Yeah, I was really confused about what I was feeling but I thought about it a lot, and now...here we are." She explained.

"Well, whoever this girl is, she better treat you right." Alya said. "Because if she doesn't, she will feel my wrath."

"I don't think that will be necessary, Alya." Marinette told her. "I've got a really good feeling about this." Alya smiled at her.

"Well, that's a good thing." She said. "Alright, let's tackle this assignment now, shall we? You can tell me more about your _lady love _after it's done."

Marinette giggled and shook her head. "Okay, deal." She said, and the girls got their things out of their backpacks and began working on their homework. While Marinette felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders by coming out to Alya, another one took it's place as a new worry filled her.

What would Alya say when she found out her 'lady love' was Chloé Bourgeois?

* * *

**A/N: Not gonna lie, I loved writing the scene with Marinette and Chloé in the bathroom in this chapter. It made me heart happy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! **

**Review maybe and let me know what you think?**


End file.
